Egyptian Tomb
by The Fading Author
Summary: Just a short story drabble with Osiris requesting Anubis do something that hasn't been done for thousands of years. One-shot  for now


**~Egyptian Tomb~: Tales from the Kane Chronicles**

**Title: Prepare to Walk**

_**...**_

_Child of the Moon's Shadow: Hello there all whose eyes lay on this story._

_Helios: *eating pie* Yea, what she said._

_Child of the Moon's Shadow: HELIOS! That pie is not for you! It's for our special guest Anubis!_

_Helios: *wipes his mouth with a napkin* I don't see his name on it._

_Selene: That's because it's written in hieroglyphics you dolt!_

_Helios: Well ex-cuu-se me. I am Greek after all._

_Child of the Moon's Shadow: *sigh* Moving on. ANUBIS! It's time to do the disclaimer!_

_Anubis: *enters in jackal form and transforms to human form* Child of the Moon's Shadow does not own The Kane Chronicles series or any of its characters...*Selene whispers in his ear* Oh and please excuse any errors you may encounter. And please go easy on Child of the Moon's Shadow. This is her first Kane Chronicles fanfic. So please don't kill her if this story is lame and boring. I'd hate to have to see her in the Hall of Judgement before her true time has come._

_Child of the Moon's Shadow: Uh...Thanks Anubis. And sorry about your pie._

_Anubis: Don't worry about it. I'll get Helios for it later._

_Selene: Alright then. On with the show!_

_**...**_

Braziers burned fire. The Scales of Justice stood tall; its black shaped T and plates gleaming gold in the gloom of the Hall of Judgement. One of the instrument's dishes temporarily outweighed the other, lagging down while its twin nearly touched the underbelly of its portion of the T.

The ropes shuddered and adjusted themselves so that the golden plates again became perfectly balanced. At the base of the scales, the 'hippodoodle'-according to Sadie Kane- had made a loud gulping sound and a burp before shutting his eyes and once again taking a nap.

The great and terrifying Ammit the Devourer- head of a crocodile and lion's mane, front half body of a lion, the rear of a hippopotamus, roughly the size of a mere poodle- had just feasted on a mortal's dishonest and wicked heart. Sad really, but that's what happens when we fail to own up to our faults. _The truth_- in this case- _would set us free-_ and save us from being lost for eternity in the belly of a hippodoodle.

"Anubis!" Osiris, Lord of the Dead called from his throne. His appearance that of Julius Kane, with deep blue skin.

Through the opened doors of the hall a sleek black jackal with a golden collar circling his neck raced in. The jackal transformed and took the shape of a sixteen year old boy with dark hair, eyes, and clothing.

"You called Lord Osiris?" Anubis, Lord of Funerals bowed slightly to the throne.

"Yes my boy. There is something that I need you to do for me." Osiris/Julius rose off of his throne with something in his hands, walked towards Anubis, and yielded what was in his grasp.

Anubis looked at what was in his hand and found it was leather black rope. More specifically, a collar and a leash.

"I need you to take Ammit for a walk." Osiris may've been a god, but he was still the good old Julius.

Ammit must've heard that in his sleep because he opened his eyes and jerked his head toward the throne, curious as to why his name was called.

Anubis raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Osiris said nothing, but his gaze showed that he was very much 'serious'.

"For thousands of years poor Ammit has spent in this hall." Osiris returned to his throne and sat down. "He needs the fresh air and exercise. It will do him some good."

The Lord of Funerals sighed and nodded. "I guess you're right."

He walked over to Ammit and held the collar to fasten around his neck- _does he even have a neck?_

For the first time ever, Ammit growled and nearly bit Anubis' hand off.

"Behave Ammit." Osiris commanded from his throne.

The hippodoodle whimpered an apology and allowed Anubis to place the collar on him and attach the leash. Anubis then extended his hand and a doorway leading into darkness appeared.

Ammit whimpered again and dug his lion claws into the stone floor.

"Come on Ammit!" Anubis walked to the door and dragged Ammit- leaving parallel trails of claw marks.

**...**

_Anubis: It's done already? Aw come on Child of the Moon's Shadow!_

_Child of the Moon's Shadow: Calm down Anubis it's not my fault my brain could do no better than that._

_Phobetor: Welcome to our world Anubis. _

_Child of the Moon's Shadow: Please shut up Phobetor. _

_Phobetor: *ignores Child of the Moon's Shadow* Readers, feel free to impale the author of this horrible story with knives, khopeshes and other pointy objects. And do not hesitate to tell her what a horrible author she is._

_Child of the Moon's Shadow: *whimpers and runs to her Shadow Fortress*_

_Anubis: Please ignore Phobetor. _


End file.
